Faced with Pools of pure Azure
by kermittthefrag99
Summary: Alchemists are back in session in central,The Elric brother are on another mission, but things change when a new Alchemist arrives... WinXED.. and a few more pairings.


Disclamer: I do not own FMA, or any of the characters in the anime/manga etc. in FMA. This my original story...

Enjoy :)...

Human kind cannot gain anything without fist giving something in return to obtain something of equal value must be lost, and this was the fist principal or law of equivalence and exchange and in those days Al and Ed believed that to be the one and only truth.

Trees were speckled with brown, orange, reds, and yellows it was late in August and this was the Elric brothers nine autumns in Central. Summer had passed, and vacation time had come to a closure and alchemists were back in session. It was late in the morning and the brothers sluggishly positioned themselves amongst the messy cluster of books that surrounded them, and proceeded to read, to acquire more knowledge about their one goal and passion, the philosophers' stone. Hours had passed, so that it was later in the afternoon before Al had looked up from his transcripts, glanced over at his metallic pocket watch, and decide to saunter over to the café to get. He then got up and walked over to the door and quickly glanced over his shoulder to see an impassive Ed intently attentive on his analysis.

Al, "Brother, I'm getting something to eat from the canteen. Care to join me or should I bring you something?"

There was no response; Edward's back faced Alphonse and was still unfazed, he was still deep in thought, until he felt something solid whack the back of his head. His serene expression had turned to one of contempt and looked up at Al, with irritation. Al just rolled his eyes,

"I'll take that as an, 'I'm not hungry,' I'll be back in a little while." _Not that you care he thought. _

Alphonse, walked down the dorm corridor, and took a few left turns and finished up outside of the building, where he ran into Lt. Armstrong and General Huges.

Lt. Armstrong stopped in front of him and stood in his stoic yet emotionally patriotic stance and saluted Al with a "Greetings fellow alchemist and then with pink stars hovering over his head The day is nice, and the sun is shining bright and is a perfect day for exercising, the perfect muscles presented to us state alchemists." And with that his shirt was shred and he struck a pose of power and stupidity! Both Alphonse and Huges sweat dropped, Alphonse let out a nervous laugh, while Huges, just smiled. Huges then looked up at Al, and as always, took out his wallet from the back of his pocket and proceeded to dote about Elisia when Alphonse made his escape and ran quickly to the canteen. He found a secluded corner table and quietly ate his lunch, while hearing the various discussions that were taking place. He found that the majority of them were about a new female state alchemist, who possessed exceeding talent, and had just returned from summer mission in the Isballan territories. After eating his food, Al took a sandwich, apple, and some chips for Ed, and then headed back to their dorm. Upon arrival, he found Ed in the same position he left him in, and sighed in discontent.

He then walked over to Edward and snatched the book from his hands and replaced it with the food he brought back and commanded, "Eat."

Edward sighed and gave in, it was about three forty five in the evening and he was a bit hungry. He then looked up to Al who was sitting on the couch across him

Ed, "thanks … hear anything interesting at lunch?"

Al, "Well, I heard that there is a new state alchemist who passed the test and had just returned from summer mission in the Isballan territories, and happens to be as old as you."

Ed muttered, "Show off, who the hell does he think he is… no wonder Mustang wouldn't let me go on the Isballan mission, and said it had been taken care off…."

Al interrupted, "She…"

Ed furrowed his eyebrows and gave Al a confused look, "She?" he dumbly retorted.

At that moment the phone rang, and Al and Ed exchanged questionable glances, and Edward, gave his brother a nod, as to have saying that he could answer the phone. Ed made his way through the mess of their dorm and picked up the phone.

And answered, "State Alchemist Full Metal present." He then was retorted by a sweet girl's voice which he found very familiar.

Cheszka, "Hello, Full Metal, Elric Edward, this is Cheszka, I have been informed and instructed by Cournel Mustang, that you and Alchemist Supremacy (Alphonse) are to accompany the Cournel, Lt. Hawkeye, General Hugues, and Lt. Armstrong for dinner, they have some matters that they would like to discuss with you. Thank you!" And with that, Edward heard a click on the other side of the phone which was followed by the dial tone. He then told Alphonse the news, was going to get some more books from the library, and Alphonse followed behind him. They arrived at the library and as usual Cheszka was cheerfully sitting behind the library desk reading with that mousy but cute, expression plastered on her face. Alphonse smiled and waved and she glanced up and warmly smiled back. Then the brothers proceeded to the back of the library, where they always sat. As they were looking for more books someone caught Edward's eye, a girl.

She was slender, medium height, fair, with sleek black hair that cascaded down her back in a high pony tail, she possessed luscious full cherry blossom colored lips. Her face was hidden by every little make up, which consisted of a thick line of eyeliner that accentuated her piercing blue eyes. She wore a pair of tight, skinny jeans, with back boots the laced up to here mid claves, with a black colored shirt that was layered with a white vest jacket. As she bent over to select a book from the shelves Ed noticed a transmutation circle tattooed on lower portion of her back. Once she had regained her posture, she glanced over at the boy, as he looked down. She scanned his face and deeps pools had formed in her sapphire orbs, and she then faintly whispered, "Ed…" It had been seven long years since they had last met, at the Rockbell cottage. He had grown, at least a head and a half taller than her, she guessed, and his hair was up in a ponytail, she winced at that, having the memories rush back to her, when she would braid his hair every morning. Edward noticed the pain, and cloud of emotions that seemed to over power her eyes like a colossal wave does in a storm. Then their eyes met, and time seemed to stop, and the memories or Winry flooded Edward's mind, but this eternal dream land ended as soon as Al had found some texts and had come rushing over to his side.

Al, " ED!.. Ed! Hello? I found it !!! I found Marco's notes!!! Ed?"

Ed was a little taken aback and quietly and calmly took the papers Al was raving on about, and glanced up to see the mysterious girl, but was disappointed to see her gone.

* * *

Review Please!!! So did you like it so far? I appreciate complements, and constructive criticism, but no Flames please.

17 September 2007


End file.
